


Scars

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin 100 challenge #27, the scars. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

These were from when he scratched and bit himself as a wolf. This one was from when he fell as a child and burned his hand. This was from a fight he had one night when he was drunk after Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

He didn't remember where the scratches on his back come from. He supposed it was just as well.

This was a centaur's hoofmark. This was the bite that turned him into a wolf.

He didn't mind them most of the time. They were the only safe way to let what was on the inside out.


End file.
